Darkness and Light, Death and Life
by G-girl Venus
Summary: An ancient legend tells of two artifacts that alone are merely powerful, but together, they are destructive. Two worlds so different can not be ruled by one person, but what if one person thought they had the right to? What if he controlled the cross a
1. Beginings

_**Darkness and Light, Death and Life. **teaser_

**Warnings~** Yaoi, violence, language, AU, original character (Chase). 

**Disclaimer~** Gundam Wing is not mine. It belongs to all those mentioned on the main page. Not me. Chase is mine though.

**Note~ **Chase is in this story because I needed a cool girl character, but I was using all the cool girls from the show for other things. So Chase begged and I let her have the part. She doesn't effect the story in any way. Also, the time period for this is kinda contemporary, kinda not. Just bare with me. Please? And.... uh.... as I usually do, /blah/ = thoughts, okay??

It was more than he could stand! At first he had just turned up his music and drowned it out, but now he had listened to everything he owned at least two times and still the horrible sounds continued. His Uncle had brought in a prisoner earlier that morning and at first he had been convinced that the sounds were the result of various methods of torture, but they never went on all day like this! The noise was getting ridiculous!

Knowing he shouldn't, but his nerves and curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to go investigate. Pushing himself up off his bed and tossing his long braid over his shoulder, he quietly left his room. Sneaking around the compound was no bid deal for the young ward, he'd been doing so for as long as he could remember. Now, following the hideous sound to it's source? That proved to be much harder than he had anticipated. It didn't seem to be coming from the isolation chambers, like he would have expected. So after an hour of pointless wandering, he found himself at the edge of the largest garden maze on his Guardian's compound. It was getting later in the day but the sun still hung in the sky causing him to have to squint his violet eyes against the brightness. The noise seemed to have quieted down a bit but he could still hear it, which meant one of two things. Either he was close and whatever had been making the sounds had calmed down a bit or he was very far away. But since this was the only place he hadn't looked yet, he was betting on close. Navigating through the maze as he had learned to do over the years he soon arrived at the center, there he found something that caught him completely off guard.

In the center of the clearing, a boy who looked no older than himself, with tousled brown hair, wearing no more than what looked to have once been a pair of jeans before they had been either shredded or burned till almost nothing was left, lay on his back. His arms and legs were tied to stakes that had been hammered into the ground. His skin was pale and he was drenched in sweat. The braided noble took in a sharp breath as the head of the other boy rolled weakly to the side, violet eyes widened as they peered into glowing cobalt eyes that seemed to be glazed over in pain. He took a step backwards, there was something very unnerving yet at the same time captivating about the one chained to the ground.

All of a sudden more rational thoughts started pouring into his brain. The person he was looking at could have very well been a dangerous criminal. His Uncle had had him arrested after all. Oh yeah, and if his Uncle found him there he would most certainly be in deep trouble. So, trying to push the image of the pain filled eyes from his mind, he quickly ran towards the exit of the maze.

******

In the shadows of the garden maze two pairs of eyes, one obsidian, one cyan blue, followed the fleeing boy.

"Do you think he knows?" a female voice asked quietly.

"How should I know? I'm not the one who can read minds!" a male voice growled back.

"Well neither am I! The one who can is currently incapacitated at this point in time!"

Her companion grumbled for a few moments before changing the subject. "How did he manage to get caught any way?!"

"We won't know that until after we get him out of here."

"You don't think that Bastard's gotten a hold of either of the items do you?"

"I hope not. But how else could he have managed to have captured someone of my brother's rank? He's a third generation!"

"I don't know, lets just get him out of here so that we can start making plans."

The girl nodded, then peered around the corner. "You know," she began as she moved into position, "This would be a lot easier with one more look out."

"Agreed. I don't know what the Hell rates higher on his schedule than this."

******

On the other end of the compound a green eyed boy sat up on the high branch of a tree over looking the stables. Below him another boy, looking to be no more than seventeen, was brushing the coat of a young sand colored mare. His blonde hair blew in the soft breeze that rustled the leaves around the green eyed boy. He stared down at the slightly smaller boy longingly, waiting for the perfect chance to jump down and reveal himself. Yet, as his heart ached with wanting to spend time with the blonde, a small part of his mind felt extremely guilty for abandoning his companions. But the boy below him was expecting him. He couldn't disappoint him by not showing up for their weekly meeting.

Well? Anybody interested? Or should I scrap it? Please let me know. I don't want to write it if nobody's gonna read it.

Onto Part 1

C&C?

Back to Series Index

Back to fics.


	2. The Heirs

_**Darkness and Light, Death and Life **_part 1

**Warning~ **Pairings are not already established! They're getting there though. Be prepared for bad language and maybe some violence.

**Disclaimer~** ::sob:: They are NOT mine!!!! ::sighs:: If only... ... 

Night had fallen, throwing the city into darkness. Just the way they liked it. Doors bolted and locked several times, lights went on in every house and on every street corner. Not a single soul roamed the streets. The silver door handles shone in the pale light, almost making it look like there was a star shining by each residence. The owls had come out of hiding, hunting the small gray mice that scurried over lawns and pavement. But they would not be the only hunters for very long. Soon the moon would rise in the night sky, casting it's pale glow onto the city below. Then, they would come. Those who could move in the shadows without a sound. Those who could call someone from the safety of their house. Those who lived for centuries, or even longer. Those, who drank the blood of their mortal cousins. They were the reason for all the locks and bolts, for the silver handles, for the crosses that adorned each door.

At the edge of the city, a large mansion stood on the edge of a cliff over looking the sea. A dark figure sat on the rail of one of the many balconies. His dark hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, keeping it out of his pale face. His traditional white Chinese pants glowed in the moon light, contrasting his dark blue tank top that exposed his well defined arms. Dark, obsidian eyes stared out over the view, fixed on the more populated portion of the city. He smirked as each light went on and his heightened senses picked up on the bolting and locking of every door.

"Getting ready?" The voice came from behind him.

He snorted, "They put even more crosses out today. They still haven't figured it out."

A girl with dark golden hair, stepped out onto the balcony. Her cyan eyes complemented her also pale complexion, giving her a ghostly yet alluring look. She looked very comfortable in her long black dress, trimmed in blood red that seemed to fit like a second skin. She moved to stand next to the young man. "I don't care. The more myths they believe the more fun we can have."

The boy didn't answer, instead lapsing into silence for a few moments as if thinking about something. "I assume he's alright, if you are up here?"

"As alright as can be expected. He's burning up with fever even by human standards. He won't be able to hunt for himself for a few days, and it'll be a few days after that until he's back to his normal strength, but Heero's strong, he'll recover just fine."

"Did you find out what happened?"

The girl shook her head, "No, he's still unconscious."

The dark haired boy cursed in a few different languages, "He must have used one of the items! It's the only way he could have captured one of us!"

"Calm down Wufei. We don't know that for certain. But if he does have one of the items, then we have an even bigger problem"

"And what would that be Chase?" The additional voice asked as another joined them. This one was taller than the rest, his brown hair worn in such a way that it covered one emerald eye. He wore a dark blue shirt and tan pants, although they couldn't hide the well built muscles underneath. 

The girl swung around to look at him, her eyes glowing with anger. "Well, look who decided to come back. And what was so important that you couldn't help us this afternoon Trowa?"

"I told you, I had a previous engagement. Besides, you seem to have done fine without me."

"That's not the point Trowa." Wufei stated as he jumped down from his perch. 

"I apologize, but this was something I could not get out of."

Chase put her hands up silencing the two boys. "Whatever, I don't have time to bother with this. We have more important things to deal with right now." She turned to Trowa, "Heero can deal with you later if he wants to. Right now we need to discuss what happened today."

"Yes. If Treize does have one of the items..."

"Then he must have at least one of the heirs."

"Not necessarily.", the Chinese boy said looking the girl straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, leaning against the rail.

"I've been doing some research on the items and their respective heirs. The cross and the circlet draw their power from the heirs. However, the heirs have the capability of controlling the power only if they are made aware of the power."

"Are you saying that the heirs might not know?"

"It's a possibility."

The green eyed one seemed thoughtful for a moment, "But the heirs have always been made aware of their power, it's been that way for centuries."

"And they've also always been given into the care of our own kind." Wufei pointed out

Chase snickered, "Well, I wouldn't say they were exactly given..." she commented remembering the stories she had heard of the ritual taking of the heirs.

"In any case," the dark eyed boy continued, ignoring the devious smile on his companion's face, "This generation of heirs weren't located until they were too old to take without making a scene."

"We knew that. That's why we're here." The tallest said wanting to move the conversation along.

"But they do know _who _the heirs are, right?" The girl's eyes narrowed trying to cover the slight feeling of uncertainty she was experiencing.

"That's the problem. They lost track of the heirs a few years back, they have no idea where they are."

"So not only are we supposed to keep the items and the heirs away from Treize, we're supposed to _find_ the heirs?"

"Precisely."

"We're screwed."

"So if Treize has one or more of the items already, he must also have one of the heirs on his side." Trowa shifted so that he was leaning against the door frame."

"But Wufei said that if the heirs don't know about their power then it can be wielded by anyone, which means that there's the possibility that Treize has been keeping the heirs in the dark about their powers so that he can use them himself." The girl closed her cyan eyes for a brief moment, "In that case we have to try to identify the heirs. If they are aware of their abilities and are on Treize's side then they must be eliminated. If they don't know then they must be taken into our custody and controlled."

"Sounds like a solid plan." The green eyed boy nodded his agreement as he said this, "But how do we identify the heirs?"

"We snoop around. The heirs each have the distinct mark of their tribe on their bodies." she explained, "The heir of the Life tribe has the circlet tattooed onto his right hip. The heir of the Death tribe bares the cross on his left hip. Do what you must to examine whoever you suspect. Being from the two tribes of our own kind most similar to theirs, the tribe of Light," she gestured to herself and Wufei, "and the tribe of Darkness," she turned her gaze to Trowa, "We should be able to sense when they are near."

Obsidian eyes stared into cyan, "Are you enjoying being in command?"

"I would rather that my brother was not lying helpless downstairs, but in his absence I shall direct things as I believe he would." Wufei made a sort of un-approving noise. Chase walked up to him so that she closed all the space between them, her face nearly touching his. "Don't forget, Wufei, that Heero turned me only three days after he had been turned. I have almost as much experience as him even if I am a generation lower. And let's also not forget who it was that turned _you_."

"Do not misunderstand me, I know well my place." The young man held his ground.

Soft female lips turned up in a small smile, "I know. Why do you enjoy testing me so?"

"Isn't that why you turned me? So that you would have something to challenge you and keep you from getting bored?"

"I turned you because I knew you hated working under women."

"Um... excuse me." Trowa cleared his throat, "Don't you think we should be going out soon?"

"You're absolutely right Trowa." Chase pulled away from Wufei, "I'm getting hungry, and we have to figure out a way to bring a little something back for Heero."

******

The music room of Treize's estate held every instrument imaginable. Everything from old wooden clarinets to more modern day electric guitars could be found there. The most impressive by far, however, was the large Grand Piano that took up the center of the room. It's black paint had been recently redone and the sunlight that poured into the estate through the glass balcony doors made it glisten, a black star among lightly painted walls.

It was in this room that Quatre Raberba Winner could be found. Sitting in front of the great black star his fingers danced quickly and gracefully across the ivory. The sound of some ancient symphony echoed off the walls, filling the room with a beautiful sound.

"Quatre!!!"

So much for the peaceful, serene mood that had been present within the room.

The blonde boy lifted his head, his music cutting off short. His soft blue eyes seemed to sigh as he gazed up at the door of the magnificent room. The door that was at the moment flying open, almost crashing into the wall behind it, revealing a hyperactive violet eyed boy.

"Yes Duo?" He was used to the boy's spontaneity and was hardly phased by the sudden interruption. 

The long haired boy scrambled over to the piano, leaning his weight on the instrument without a care. The smaller blonde cringed at the thought of the precious item being so mishandled. "Quatre, I have to tell you about what I saw today!"

"Calm down.," Quatre coaxed hoping to avoid any damage to the piano, "Sit down and tell me about it."

"Sit down!!? How can you expect me to sit down?!"

"Okay then don't sit down, but...would you please stop pounding on the piano?"

Duo stop short in his mania and spared a look down at his helpless victim. "Oh. Sorry." He pulled his arms away slowly linking them behind his back. Quatre sighed and stood up. Taking his friend by the hand he led him over to the small couch that resided in the corner of the room.

"Now," he began as he sat himself down, "tell me what has you so worked up."

The explosion began again.

"Quatre you're never gonna believe it! I was in my room all day today and there was this horrible sound all day long it wouldn't stop! so finally I got so fed up with not being able to drown it out that I decided I would go see what was making the noise and I knew that there had been an arrest this morning so I thought to myself maybe that's what making this sound so I went all around trying to find this person and do you know where I found him? In the garden maze isn't that weird? but it was really weird 'cause he was tied to the ground and he looked really beat up and then he looked at me and his eyes they were like _glowing_ and that's when I freaked and ran back here."

The young blonde stared at him, mouth agape. He was used to his cousin's tendency to ramble on and on but this definitely took the cake. He didn't remember seeing Duo take a breath during that whole speech! That and the actual content of the speech.

"You what!?" He yelled finally getting his voice to cooperate. "Duo do you know how dangerous that could have been? People don't get arrested for no reason you know! And what if someone had caught you? You would be locked in your room for weeks!"

"Heh. You live to carefully Q-man. Gotta have some adventure." 

Teal eyes narrowed slightly, "Not at the expense of my freedom thank you."

"Whatever." The braided boy flopped down onto the couch next to his companion. "Oh, hey, how ya feelin'? You said this morning you didn't feel real well." 

"Better, thank you." Quatre responded, glad for the change of subject.

"So what was wrong? Did you figure it out?"

"No. I just felt really tired and drained. I don't know what caused it. But I felt well enough to go out riding today."

"Oh yeah?" Duo sighed. "I should go riding. I haven't gone in a few days now. Shinigami probably hates me."

Quatre laughed, "Are you kidding? That horse could never hate you! If she was human she'd be in love with you!"

Violet eyes laughed back. "You're probably right. But all the same, I should go riding soon. Let me know next time you go out. I'll go with you."

The blonde blushed slightly, "Uh...sure. That would be fun."

Duo raised an eyebrow at his friend's response. "Somethin' wrong Q?"

"Oh no. Not at all. I just usually go riding with someone else, but I'd love to go with you sometime again. Like we used to." He smiled trying to save himself.

The ever present grin widened, "Oh... I get ya. Got a little love life?"

"No! Just a friend. That's all."

"Sure. Whatever. You can tell me later. Come on, let's go find some fun." The braided boy grabbed Quatre by the hand and pulled him off the couch and towards the door.

"Didn't you already have enough fun today?" The smaller boy asked warily.

"One can never have enough fun my friend. Not when you know me at least."

Quatre groaned as he was tugged out of the room. He had a bad feeling they were going to have a lot of explaining to do by the end of the night.

Well, there's part 1. Are you happy now Usagi?! I think now it's time to do some work on other stories. College sure takes up a lot of your time! But it's fun! Please let me now what you think of this story.

Onto Part 2

back to teaser

To Series Index

C&C?

Back To Fics.


	3. Night Hunt

**_Darkness and Light, Death and Life _**part 2 

**Disclaimer~ **Not mine, K'so! Plus, now I'm just a poor college student ::pout::, so don't even waste your time thinking of suing me. I've got nothing to give.

**Warning~ **How should I know?! I haven't written this yet! Um... slight yaoi implications, definitely violence, blood sucking, seduction, ... ... I think that's it. I know that this part is definitely going to get a little messy though, so if you have a weak stomach you might want to be prepared to do some quick scrolling down.

Darkness had fallen, the sun had completely retired, leaving the sky wide open for the moon's nightly walk. The trees were cloaked in the thick darkness, giving the roamers of the night perfect cover. The town of Xelance slept peacefully, content in their precautions. Trieze's manor looked over the settlement from the top of the hill, the light from the windows illuminating the surrounding grounds. It was here that the tallest of the hunters decided to hunt. 

The young stable hand went about his daily chores, whistling as he cleaned the stalls, he didn't notice when the door slide open and he was suddenly in the company of another. His scream was muffled as a cold hand was placed over his mouth, and his head was tilted to the side. His eyes went wide as he felt the soft touch of someone lips on his neck. A sharp gasp could be heard beneath the hand as the soft skin was punctured by two sharp teeth. The last thing he thought was the fact that his neck was feeling very wet.

Trowa tightened his grip on the young man as he felt him loose consciousness. Draining the last of the warm blood from the stable hand he withdrew his fangs and set his victim down on the hay covered floor. Licking the last of the liquid from his lips, he began to look around for the best place to hide the body. He didn't need it being discovered any time soon, that way it kept the towns people guessing. 

As he was trying to decide, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the stable door sliding open. The horses turned their noses up signaling that they recognized the person entering. Trowa caught the attention of one of the horses, tapping into his inborn power. ~Distract him.~ The Paint seemed to nod her understanding, the tall boy unlocked her stall allowing her to walk out and around the corner. He then returned to the other end of the barn, gathering up the now limp body of the unfortunate stable boy and taking out the back door. 

"What are you doing out?" Trowa heard the familiar voice as he walked back into the stable. /Quatre./ "You shouldn't be running around like this. Come on, let's get you back to your stall." The soft footsteps of the human combined with the clicking of the horse's hooves soon echoed throughout the room. Emerald eyes searched the area around the corner, having finished hiding the body in the back hay room. Seeing that the coast was clear he began to walk down the length of the building only to be caught off guard by a mop of blonde hair. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry." The smaller boy stammered, not seeing who it was that he had bumped into. He raised his aquamarine eyes settling on the face of the other person, "Trowa! It's you!" he cried excitedly, a smile curving his lips. 

"You should be more careful, never know who you could be running into these days." 

Quatre blushed a bit at his friend's concern, "Don't worry, I don't think that whatever has been terrorizing people could get past my Uncle's security." 

The tall boy raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps." 

The young noble fidgeted around on his feet for a second before speaking again. "So, um... ...what are you doing here Trowa? I thought you were gone already." 

"I misplaced something." 

"Oh. Then do you need help looking for it?" His eyes began searching the vicinity, "I could hel..." 

"I found it already." 

Quatre looked back at his friend, his eyes betraying his slight disappointment. "Oh, then I guess you'll be going..." 

The tall night creature caught the emotion in the other boy's eyes, "I could stay for a few minutes." 

Aquamarine eyes lit up, and a smile soon graced the gentle features. 

****** 

No protective light was offered in the forest nearby. Darkness ruled there. Making easy prey of anyone who dared to venture into the wilderness. The trees loomed above all else in this world, creating a wonderful lookout for the hunter. On the thickest branch of the tallest tree, she sat, waiting for some poor, unsuspecting creature. Her wait was not long, the snap of a twig signaled the entrance of another being. Cyan eyes quickly located the source of the sound. Off to the left, a tall young man entered the small clearing at the foot of the occupied tree. He was looking around nervously, anxiously, as if he was expecting someone else to be there. Not wanting to disappoint, the night hunter jumped down gracefully from her perch. 

"Hi there." 

The young man turned, startled by the whispered voice. He stammered a few unintelligible things before he managed a shaky, "H-hi." 

The girl allowed a small smile to creep across her face. 

Growing increasingly nervous, the man continued to look around the clearing, "Um, what are you doing out in the dark so late?" 

"Maybe I should be asking you that." she took a few steps closer to him, "You are the one who's shaking like a leaf." 

At that comment the young man suddenly ceased his fidgeting and drew himself up to his full height. Forcing his voice to remain steady he said, "It's not safe for a girl to be out in the woods by herself. There are strange things lurking around lately." 

"It's not really safe for anyone, but I know these woods like the back of my hand. I think I'll be okay." Stepping up so that she was less than a foot away, her cyan eyes locked onto the soft brown of the man. "What is your name?" 

"Uh... ...Brian." 

"I'm Chase." she smiled, running her hand down his chest, "What are you doing out here?" The vampire drew herself up close to the man. He could feel her breath on his skin and he was slightly surprised to note that it was cold. 

"I'm waiting for someone." Brian replied, trying not to breathe in her intoxicating scent. 

"Waiting for someone?" Chase questioned, her eyes falling on to the soft skin of the man's neck, "Out here? In the dangerous woods?" 

"Well, um, she, uh," 

"She? Your lover?" She was only answered with more stammering. She smirked. "Is she pretty?" The hunter ran her tongue along the soft, pulsing flesh. Brian was able to answer only with incoherent sounds. "Does she do this?" Chase asked continuing her ministrations. Her teeth scraped across his skin, the tips of her fangs causing red scratches to appear. 

The young man quickly darted to the side feeling the sharp edges of her teeth. He began to back away, his eyes darting around the clearing. "I think I need to look for Sylvia. Uh... ...I'm going to go..." 

"You're going to stay right where you are." This statement caught the young man off guard. He quickened his steps, backing away from the strange girl. His efforts were thwarted, however, when he suddenly backed into a large tree. "I still have something I want to show you." 

Brian's mind raced. His brain screamed orders at his legs to move, to get him out of there, but they didn't respond. It felt as though strong, invisible hands were holding him in place. His eyes looked back at the girl that had begun to move closer to him. She had a strange sort of smile on her face. "What are you?" 

Chase gave a small laugh, "What ever do you mean?" 

"You aren't human" the man stammered as his arms moved of their own volition to down at his sides. 

"Not anymore." She pressed herself up against his well built body, his head moved slightly to the side again and she focused her cyan eyes once more on the pulse just below the skin. "But don't worry, I don't plan on making you any less human." 

"What are you talking about?!" He was starting to panic. The notion that his rapidly beating heart had lodged itself in his throat passed through his anxiety plagued brain. 

Her breath swept over his neck once again, sending a shiver down his spine. He could feel her lips curl into a smile against his skin, "I'm only here to eat." The young man's eyes went wide as her fangs sank beneath his flesh. Chase's mouth was soon covered in the man's life blood, her tongue lapped it up happily sending down her throat. Brian didn't seem to move an inch during the whole ordeal, but she knew that that was just the effect of her power still on him. His heart beat became steadily weaker, slowly fading away. The blood flow was ebbing and it was more of an effort to drink as the last of it passed by her lips. She started to channel her power into the young man's body, forcing the precious liquid up from the extremities when a voice rang out through the forest. 

"Brian?!" 

Chase ripped her head up from the soft, graying flesh, taking most of it with her. The body dropped to the ground, her concentration broken. She listened again, wanting to make sure that her mind had not been playing a trick on her. Sounds of fallen branches and leaves being kicked about answered her, along with more whispered calls. The hunter's lips stretched out into a thin line of frustration, as she realized that her meal would have to be cut short. The human's lover had obviously entered the clearing. 

With a flick of her wrist the body of the young man flew off into some nearby bushes with out so much as a glance from the girl. Satisfied that her previous activities were sufficiently hidden, she began to form a plan. Spitting the flesh that had collected in her teeth from her mouth and wiping the blood that had collected on her lips with the back of her hand, Chase gazed around the tree. There, a girl, about the same age as the vampire would be had circumstances been different, was looking around the immediate area. Chase slowly made her way around the tree so that she was facing the unsuspecting teenager. 

The girl looked up, startled, "Oh! Hello." 

"Hi." 

"Um... ...could I ask you if you've seen a young man walking around here?" She ran her hand nervously through her long blonde hair, her eyes continued to search the clearing. 

"Are you Sylvia?" This was going to be easier than she thought. The other girl gave a nod, her eyes lighting up slightly with hope. "Uh, Brian said that if I saw you I should tell you that he had to run back to town for a minute but that he would be back and that you should wait here." 

"Really?" Sylvia smiled, but it quickly dissolved when she realized that that meant staying in the woods for a time alone. "H-how long ago did you see him?" she asked, hesitating slightly. 

The ancient girl gave her a reassuring smile, "Oh, not long. He should be back soon I would imagine." /By Sirius this is too easy!/ she thought to herself, trying to suppress her laughter. "I have to be going. I hope everything works out." /Really, I do./ With that Chase took off in the direction of town, intent on finding some fun, when a voice stopped her. 

*Chase* 

"Damnit. Get out of my head!" The golden haired girl spoke into the air. Even though no one was around, she knew she would be heard. This voice was all too familiar. 

*Where are you?* The voice was low, sounding far away even to Chase's internal ears, it made her think for a moment. Usually it would sound as though the other was right there with her, but... 

"Heero are you even conscious?!" There was a long silence. The girl sighed, closing her cyan eyes. "You amaze me sometimes, you know that?" 

*Where are you?* The question was repeated. 

"Always have to know everything don't you? I'm out hunting, so are Trowa and Wufei." 

*When will... ...* 

"Heero, you are really in no condition to be wasting your energy talking to me like this." Chase said, interrupting her brother. "You took quite a beating today and it's going to take even _you _some time to recover. But don't worry," she said glancing back the way she had come, "I've ordered you some takeout." 

****** 

The populated city was darkened in the night, street lights only giving minimal sanctuary. In the shadows a figure crept from corner to corner, using the thick darkness to cloak himself. His obsidian eyes focused in on one of the quiet houses. Inside this small cottage a man in his late 20's paced silently around the main room. The dark eyes followed his motions, assessing the man's power and strength by the way his muscular limbs moved. The dark figure outside silently crept closer to the living quarters, rounding the corner and stopping by the back door. With one quick movement he disassembled the pitiful lock and let the wooden fixture swing open. His sharp ears picked up the sudden lack of movement from his prey inside as he pressed his body up against the side of the cottage. He hated this part of the hunt: the sneaking, the waiting; he wanted nothing more than to simply engage the human in combat. Winner take all. It would be so much more simpler. But that was not the way, he had to hunt this way or risk being discovered, so a sneak attack it would be. He didn't have to wait long. 

The young man came quickly to investigate the open door. His cry was cut short however, by the hand clamped tightly over his mouth and the sharp ivories that slid under his skin. His blood ran down over his collar, chilling his skin in the night air, although nowhere near as cold as the fingers that were still pressed tightly against his lips. 

Wufei let the limp body drop to the ground after having drained the last of the life's blood from it. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of the few droplets that clung to the delicate skin. His black eyes stared down at the empty vessel that lay at his feet, the young man's eyes stared into the nothingness of the sky above as if he could still gaze at the vast sheet of twinkling lights. The Chinese man sighed, he felt so weak, like he had dishonored the man he had taken the life of. It wasn't justice that the being now lying at his feet had had no chance to defend himself, he should have at least given him the opportunity to fight back. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so unworthy of the deed he had accomplished. 

"Stop beating yourself up. It's nature, the food chain, survival, whatever you want to call it. Not a battle for dominance." 

Wufei turned at the voice and met the eyes of his female companion. He kept the defiance in his eyes. They had engaged in this argument many times, and as much as he didn't want to partake in it again, he was not ready to loose. 

Chase sighed, she knew this was going to be another loosing battle. The honor that had been engraved into the man standing before her during his human years held strong and demanded some sort of justice behind all the hunting. Justice that she had yet to find for him. "Alright, have it your way." She walked up to him, closing the space that she had put between him expecting the fight. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently, tasting the kill fresh on his lips. She smiled slightly when he returned the show of affection. She couldn't right the injustice, but she could make him forget it. 

The rustle of leaves signaled the arrival of their third partner, who cleared his throat loudly to signal his presence again when they failed to break away from the embrace. 

"Are you done yet?" 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to interrupt people?" 

"Only when eating, she said." Trowa smirked. 

"You've developed quite the mouth these three hundred years Trowa." Chase began walking in the direction of the current home, the two boys followed without being told. The tallest just continued to smirk, slipping into his more usual silence. 

Black eyes scanned the area as they traveled the woods, he then turned his gaze to the blonde girl who walked in the lead. "What about Heero? Did you find something for him?" 

Chase's expression turned very serious. "He contacted me while I was hunting, he's recuperating faster than I expected." 

"He's awake?" Wufei questioned, stopping in his path for a second before resuming the pace. 

"No, he did it while he was still unconscious." she shook her head, "He amazes me more every day." 

"He is third generation." The green eyed boy spoke up. 

"Our kind may only have scratched the surface of our capabilities." The dark haired boy said his eyes closed in thought. 

"Perhaps." Chase turned her attention back to the the current situation. "Trowa, there is a girl in the clearing about a quarter of a mile in that direction, ask the wolves to get her to us on the hill. Tell then that they are not to harm her." 

Trowa nodded and walked off to the left to do as asked leaving Chase and Wufei alone for the remainder of the walk. 

She tucked her golden hair behind one ear as she turned her gaze to him and raised an eyebrow, "He should be gone long enough don't you think?" 

He raised a slender black eyebrow in return, "What about Heero?" 

"There's nothing we can do for him until his dinner arrives. Besides, he's been alone this long, what's another 15 minutes?" 

Oh my God! There was NO Duo in this part at all!!!!!!!!! Well, he'll be in the next part I promise. Sorry this took so long to get up. College is a free time eater. So, now I'm going to go work on some other parts of other things and the next part of this so that I can be given some peace.... ::looks around cautiously for Usagi:: 12/21/01 

On to Part 3 

Back to part 1 

C&C??? 

Back to Index 

Back to fics 


	4. Dream, Duke and Death

**_Darkness and Light, Death and Life_** part 3

**Disclaimer~** I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters etc. that are associated. They belong to other, luckier people than I. :sob:

**Warnings~** yaoi, violence, blood sucking, language, I think that's it... ... for now

Cold.

That was the first thing that came to his mind when he thought about where he was at that moment. Cold.

And dark.

Those were the only things he could get to register in his mind. Cold and dark. He knew that his eyes were searching the area, he could feel the muscles working, but nothing in his line of sight changed. It was just dark.

And cold, a voice in the back of his head reminded him again. It was then that he realized he was shivering, shaking in fact. He wrapped his arms around himself in a futile attempt to warm his body, rubbing his hands up and down his arms vigorously. 

A breeze suddenly swept through the darkness, blowing his bangs into his eyes. He searched the abyss around him once more, hoping for any kind of change, or clue as to where he was. As he scanned the space before him an outline of a figure slowly came into his view. His eyes strained in the uneven light to make out the being that had joined him. As the figure approached, it got no more defined, but instead seemed to blend with the un-giving darkness. 

He continued to rub his arms up and down, now more for comfort then warmth. The thing before him glided thru the blackness, finally stopping what he thought to be no more than two feet away. He could feel it's cold breath on his face, could hear the steady intake of air. He tried to focus on where he thought the eyes would be, wanting to know who it was. He could see that the mysterious person was only slightly taller than himself, and lean, though he did not look weak. 

The head lifted and two dark blue orbs glowed back at him...

~~~~~~

Duo shot up straight in his bed, drenched in sweat. Outside the moon still hung high in the sky, the stars twinkled in a spectacular dance. But his heart raced. He struggled to regain his breathing, telling himself to calm down. After a few minutes of his own silent mantra, he managed to steady himself a bit and lay back on his large bed. /Who the hell was that?/ He searched his memory trying to find anything that he could link to his dream, but nothing came to mind. "Must just be my overactive imagination." he told himself as he closed his eyes. He brushed the few loose stands of chestnut hair that had escaped his braid out of his face and willed himself to go back to sleep.

******

A sharp knock rang through the large old house, followed by more frantic pounding. Black and cyan eyes looked up through the darkness, their gaze falling on the large, ornate front door. The pounding continued, echoing throughout the old mansion. The wind was howling outside accompanying the storm that had settled over the city. Screams became apparent over the whipping wind and clattering rain. One of the figures stood slowly and with a quick flick of the wrist, the front door flew open, dumping a scared and drenched girl into the house. 

Sylvia looked around the room, her eyes filled with fear. Rain dripped into her face as she panted, frantically trying to catch her breath. She pushed herself up off the floor, jumping at the sound of the door slamming violently behind her. She slowly began to move farther into the house glancing around at everything and stopping cautiously at every noise. The house was dark, so dark that she could hardly see more than a few feet in front of herself. Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps approaching, she snapped her head towards the sound, her eyes wide with fright. "H-hello...?" she called into the darkness carefully, not raising her voice. 

"We meet again."

Sylvia froze, the voice came from behind her, but the footsteps had been coming from elsewhere. How had this person managed to get around without her noticing? She turned slowly, coming face to face with the girl she had met in the woods. A sigh of relief came from her lungs, "It's you."

Chase smiled, but said nothing more.

Sylvia looked around once more. "Um.. ..it's kind of dark in here, are there no lights?"

"Oh that can be fixed." Cyan eyes glanced past the other girl for a moment before torches suddenly lit, illuminating the large front hall.

The town's girl gasped and backed away a bit, towards the front door again. She stared at the torches, seeing no source for them. The teenager turned her gaze back to Chase, "How... ...?"

The golden haired girl chuckled, "That, is a secret." She took a few steps closer to the other girl, "Now, may I ask what has brought you here?"

Sylvia looked at the door nervously, her past fear re-entering her mind. "I'm very sorry to just barge in... ...but there are wolves... ...they were chasing me and..."

"Wolves? Really?" The mortal nodded. "Well then, you should stay here and wait out the storm. Then when the weather is more suitable I'll have someone escort you home." A smile graced the unnaturally red lips. 

"That's very kind of you, thank you."

"Think nothing of it. It's the least I can do." she approached Sylvia slowly, "Come with me, you must be freezing." Chase walked past her and into the dark house. The young girl followed nervously, her eyes watching the mysterious torches and dark walls. 

"We have a guest?" The low voice emerged from the shadows, revealing the Chinese teen. 

Chase looked over to him and smiled. "This is Sylvia. She got lost in the storm and she's going to stay here until it passes." Wufei nodded his understanding as he walked to his lover. Her cyan eyes sparkled with mischief as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "Has Trowa come back yet?"

The dark haired boy nodded, "I just saw him come around the back." 

Sylvia watched the two carefully. She had this feeling in her stomach that it wasn't a good idea for her to be there, that she should leave. But outside there was the threat of wolves, and these people had only been nice to her...so stay she would. The man that had just entered intrigued her. She had never seen skin such a golden color, or eyes such a shape. She thought that he must be a foreigner, but it was still strange to see such a person. He watched her with his black eyes, eyes that seemed to pierce right through her. Her two hosts turned, motioning for her to follow them deeper into the house, and so she did.

******

Footsteps echoed through the room, the clicking of boots the only sound as Dorothy Catalonia paced back and forth in the large meeting room. Dressed in her traditional black, gold trimmed dress, her long blonde hair swung behind her as she turned yet again, her ice blue eyes locked on everything yet nothing. 

"Dorothy dear, please stop your pacing." The clicking of boots continued. The other girl sighed as she sat in a large chair. Her golden hair fell midway down her back, held back by two small braids. She watched her lover pace as she twirled one strand between her slender fingers. Seeing that she was not about to be listened to, she stood and walked up to the other girl, blocking her path. 

Dorothy stopped her movement, looking at the slightly smaller teen dressed in a similar, but white dress. "Relena..."

"Hush." she placed a finger over the Necromancer's lips, "Stop your pacing, I'm sure he will be here soon."

The taller girl relaxed a bit, bringing her own hand up to her girlfriend's. She responded, looking at the pale skin, "He's never late."

"Treize is a very capable man. If he were not we would not have given ourselves to his service." Relena pointed out, running her thumb along the other hand. "He'll be here soon enough."

Dorothy nodded, she knew that the Sorceress was right. She looked into the soft blue eyes of her lover, then ran her hand along the soft cheek. "You are right" she voiced out loud, "But I still don't like it. Something must have happened." 

Relena made a face. "Stop worrying. Since when are you the worrier anyway?"

"Since I had to take to keeping you out of trouble."

"I do not get in trouble."

"Oh yes you do love."

"Dorothy I..."

"Ladies I do hope that you can cease your quarrel so that we may get this meeting under way."

The Necromancer and Sorceress looked up at the sound of the voice. Relena spoke first. "Treize. Has something happened that has caused this delay?"

The tall ginger haired man walked into the room. He straightened his blue military uniform as he sat in his large leather chair. "The vampire got away."

"What?" Dorothy's eyes widened, "but how? We had him helpless!"

"He has friends. Old friends obviously if they can come into the sun to rescue him, but we knew that they would not send just any vampires to do this job."

The golden haired girl nodded, "They must have sent their best. The items are too important to their society to send amateurs."

Dorothy's icy eyes narrowed, "Damn Vampires, they should just give up and surrender. They've had control for too long."

Treize folded his hands in his lap and spoke calmly, "They have ruled for thousands of years, it is true. But now we know the secret of their power, the foundation of their empire. They will be unable to fight without the items and the heirs under their control."

The longer haired girl smirked, "They will be so surprised to learn that a half-breed escaped their 'cleansing'."

The Duke raised an eyebrow, "You know I prefer the term 'hybrid'."

"Same thing."

"Either way, they went to a lot of trouble to remove all impure vampires. It'll be a blow to them to find that one escaped and has developed his powers to the point of superiority." Relena spoke up before her lover could get into a fight with the powerful Duke of Xelance. 

Treize nodded his agreement. "Finally I shall take my rightful place as leader of both the Wizards and Vampires." He stood, as if to emphasize his next point. "It is the right of the most powerful to rule. I shall bring the two worlds together once again, and the course of time shall be forever changed."

The Necromancer and Sorceress smiled in agreement.

******

The three vampires looked around the room, their faces those of disbelief and a sick sort of wonder. Wufei made a face of disgust as a drop fell on his shoulder. Trowa watched as it dripped down the wall. Chase stared in frustration.

"Damnit Heero! Couldn't you have been a little neater?!"

The fourth vampire sat on a small bed nearby. His face was stone set, his unruly brown hair falling into his face slightly. The only reply form him was a simple grunt.

The lone girl sighed, looking around the room once more. Blood had been splattered everywhere. The walls were speckled with the crimson substance, not even the ceiling had escaped. But as much as they were all enjoying the smell of fresh blood, cleaning it all up was going to be a bitch.

The black haired teen cast a wary glance at what had once been the girl named Sylvia. Her body lay limply at the foot of the bed, her neck bent at a nearly impossible angle. He turned to his other companion who simply shrugged.

The Japanese girl continued to look at her brother, waiting for an answer. After what seemed to be a long drawn out silence, she got her wish.

"She struggled. I couldn't keep a hold on her any other way."

Chase groaned, "You could have asked for help." Heero glared at her in response. "Or not."

"It's done. We can't change it now." The tallest spoke up. "At least now Heero seems to be regaining some of his strength." The others nodded.

The leader took the opportunity to ask the question he had been waiting to ask. "Have you found any new information?"

"We were hoping that you could give us some." Wufei said. "How did they manage to capture you? Do they have one of the items?"

Heero frowned. Thinking back to the day before he answered, "Yes."

Thank God! It's done! Sorry this took so long, but I've had a lot of papers and projects to do this semester. But upon the birthday request of Usagi, I have forced myself to finish this part. So there you go! 04/25/02

Duo~ You wrote yuri.....

G-girl~ hehehe... ...yeah...I don't know where that come from....I wasn't planning it...

Heero~ At least it will keep her away from me.

G-girl~ Yup! There ya go. You're Welcome.

Wufei~ Since when do you write yuri?

G-girl~ Since now obviously! Leave me alone

Chase~ Dorothy and Relena.....:shudder:

Quatre~ I think it's nice. They deserve to be happy too.

G-girl~ :makes a face: Yeah...right

Trowa~ :smiles proudly at his koi:

G-girl~ Ok! well, that's it for now, I'm almost done with school for the year so I'll have more time to write. and write I shall!!!!

Duo~ yeah right

G-girl~ Shut up

On to Part 4

Back to Part 2

Back to Index

Comments? Please??


End file.
